Our Playlist
by DevilRed03
Summary: It's funny how a simple song can make you feel and remember so much. For Yang, that usually means all the good memories she shared with a certain Faunus - even all the bad and ugly times in between those sweet moments. Through it all, Yang's just glad that they have managed to stay in each other's lives... because that's all she needs and nothing more, right? AU, Non-linear plot
1. Track 1: Coming Home, Pt II

_**Coming Home, Pt. II – Skylar Grey**_

* * *

I heard a song today and I thought of you – I thought of us. Somewhere buried in the sands of time are the whispers of you and I dancing, laughing, playing, and simply living. Once that last note is played, these fleeting thoughts are washed back out to the ocean of memories. That ocean you gazed upon so longingly – the same gaze you used to look at me with.

Memories, they are moments in time that we carry around with us.

So I guess I'll always carry a piece of you with me.

Just like how you have a piece of me.

Don't forget me, please. Because there's no way I'll ever forget you.

* * *

 **Present Day**

"27C." The woman muttered under her breath.

A mane of blond hair was tamed into a ponytail, the figure was dressed comfortably in dark olive green jeans, a shirt with her favorite orange color, and a grey collared jacket. She wore a pensive look as she walked down the aisle of seats, everything was just so cramped and compact so she shuffled down carefully in order to not knock into other passengers who were already seated.

Yang let out a sigh of relief, she got the window seat and she wasn't that close to the engines, which meant that she wouldn't have that annoying headache from listening to the whine of the jet engine the whole flight.

It was going to be a long flight home to Vale; more specifically she decided to take a red eye from Vacuo to home.

She swung her carry-on bag up into the compartment above, unlike some other assholes on the flight, she actually organized her bag so that it didn't take up the whole compartment and allow other passengers to load their carry-ons without much hassle.

Lilac eyes scanned the plane, senses honing in on anything that looked remotely suspicious – something that she picked up during her time in the Bureau. Satisfied that the flight was going to be painless, Yang took out her headphones and scroll from her pocket, she had a TV on the headrest in front of her, but she had travelled enough to know that they didn't let you use that until the plane was up in the air.

With a sigh, she pressed the shuffle button on her scroll to let the music play.

A few pop songs came up that Yang hummed along to while bobbing her head. The other passengers found their seats and the blond didn't bother to take off her head phones while the flight attendants went through their standard pre-flight speeches that she had heard _literally_ thousands of times before.

Yang Xiao Long watched with a slight smile at the city lights of the desert country below her window. She would never get tired of how cities looked at night from way high up in the sky.

Then she blinked.

And then she blinked, again.

Yang looked down at her scroll, as if asking the device the burning question of 'Why?'

 _ **So you can doubt. And you can hate.**_

 **4 years and 6 months ago**

Twenty-one year old Yang Xiao Long fumbles with her keys, the first day at the Valesian Bureau of Investigation was mind numbing. Just a simple day filled with some welcome briefings and speeches.

Anyone who remotely knows Yang knows that she could not sit still for long, the blond had to be engaged and active with something, or else she could very well die from boredom. However, the motions of the 'first day at a real job' are a necessary evil for her ultimate plans in life – which is to become a full-fledged Agent and work cases in the field. She promised herself that she will do what ever is necessary to reach her dream.

She didn't spend all that time at Beacon University studying for her criminal justice major for nothing.

Yang finally finds the pesky key, she is eager to get inside and out of this stifling uniform and maybe pop open a cold one while she watched TV for at least an hour.

Suddenly, the doorknob turns by itself and the door opens from the inside causing the aspiring Agent to drop her keys.

"I thought I heard you." Her roommate (who also had her first day at a big publishing company) grins cheekily at her.

"Honey, I'm home." Yang calls out to her affectionately in a singsong voice.

Her roommate also happens to be long time girlfriend Blake Belladonna – Aspiring writer, former gymnast (by Oum is she _flexible_ ), and a beautiful Faunus. Yang likes the way her subtle movement with her ears could tell tales about what was running through her girlfriend's mind.

Quickly, Yang scoops up her keys and crosses the threshold, she dodges an ill-placed box that they needed to unpack still in order to make it to the counter so that she can put down her things. She does a quick sweep of the apartment and duly notes that they still had a ways to go with the unpacking this weekend.

Deft hands grabs the blond by the collar of her uniform, she feels her form spinning around and then her body is pushed up against the wall.

Golden eyes studies her intently, Yang looks down at her girlfriend – it is rare for Blake to be so aggressive, and whenever she is… that usually meant that it is going to be a long night, which definitely doesn't include any unpacking.

Or maybe there will be some _unpacking…_ for crucial items of…. _fun._

"Yes, Kitten?" Yang didn't bother to move from the compromising position because she likes it.

And the woman in front of her knows it.

"Do you know what makes today special?" Blake questions.

Yang honestly didn't know, "First day of work is a secret kink for you?" She tries.

A soft kiss is planted on the blonde's nose, "Try the first day of _you_ coming home to _me_ in _our_ first apartment together."

Suddenly, the lackluster day had become something memorable.

"I love you." Yang smiles and wraps both of her strong-arms around her girlfriend, "Have I told you that lately?"

"You have, but I will never get tired of it." Blake closes the distance with her lips. Slowly, the two kiss until the fire they started within began to burn too brightly and their clothes became too stifling.

 _ **Still far away. From where I belong.**_

 **Present Day**

Yang snapped up from her thoughts, the flight attendant was asking her what she wanted. Respectfully, she pulled out one of her ear buds and told her an orange juice would be fine.

For a moment, her train of thought was interrupted, but the next lyric managed to hook her right back into the flow.

 _ **Tell the world I'm coming home.**_

 **2 years ago**

A heavy duffle bag drops to the floor.

With two strong arms, Yang easily catches the figure that is running at her full speed. She envelops her in a big bear hug that causes her feet to come off the ground.

Blake Belladonna cries tears of relief into her shirt. Yang rubs her hand comfortingly against her back, paying special attention to that spot in the middle of her shoulder blades and right below her neck – that special spot that helps sooth Blake even more.

"I'm so glad to see you." Yang chokes out, she didn't loosen up her hold on the Faunus.

"I'm so sorry…" Blake wasn't any better than the blond, her voice even more hoarse and is wracked with so much remorse. So much regret with how things had been since the last time they had seen each other.

"We'll be okay, from now on." Yang holds her ex-girlfriend affectionately, "I told you earlier that we'll sort out what happened, properly this time."

The past year without Blake in her life has been absolute shit.

Blake clutches at the shirt Yang is wearing, burying her face further into the material while her hands hold on to the fabric like a life line, "I'm so happy you're back here."

"I am too."

 _ **Let the rain, wash away. All the pain of yesterday.**_

 **3 years, 1 month, and 4 days ago**

"Let me in!" Yang pounds incessantly on the door, "Please…" She leans her head on the unforgiving cold surface, "I… I'm sorry." The flight from Atlas was long, and she had been away from home for 3 whole months – all she wanted was to come home to something warm and familiar.

Not this.

She didn't mean for it to happen, the promotion to Agent was supposed to be a good thing. She was supposed to travel and see all of Remnant, work the field, solve cases, and maybe be a hero.

Yang didn't know that all of this was hers at the cost of a healthy relationship.

"I… I was drunk… I was lonely…. I was weak, but babe, please. Let me in." It wasn't supposed to be like this. She shouldn't be coming home like this.

She hears the click of the door and sees Blake's eyes red and swollen from crying.

"I cheated, too."

 _ **I know my kingdom awaits. And they've forgiven my mistakes.**_

 **Present Day**

A pensive sigh filled the air, Yang closed her eyes and let her mind's eye finish up the scene playing. That day… she'll never forget that day, the day where she would learn to grow a little more.

Learn about the world in a broader lens.

Learn about the darker sides of love.

Learn about the things that she is capable of, whether it was good or bad.

Learn about the complexities that came with growing up and shedding the simplicities that made up her shining youth.

Not that Yang wasn't all that old, twenty-five years old is a far cry from being considered _old._

With a quick swipe of the screen, Yang started to skim through her phone for that zombie helicopter shooting game that Ruby had gotten her hooked on. She paused; the message icon indicated she missed a few texts before she boarded her flight.

Her lips quirked into a ghost of a smile.

 _I'll be there, I asked Ruby already if I could tag along. Can't wait to see you again! Have a safe flight!_

The number belonged to Blake Belladonna.

Her gaze went back out to the expansive darkness of the night sky that surrounded the airplane.

There was something soothing about night sky; maybe it's the fact that it's black.

And it reminded her of Blake.


	2. Track 2: Your Shirt

_**Your Shirt – Chelsea Cutler**_

* * *

 **Present Day**

The Faunus huffed in irritation; she would have to do laundry soon. In the background she had her scroll hooked up to the wireless speakers, it played an online music station that gave a chill vibe that fit the mood for bed time. She pushed deeper into her walk-in closet, digging to the back of a drawer for those shirts that she didn't usually wear in her day-to-day life but kept around just in case for situations like these.

Blake frowned once she noticed that she had exhausted those shirts too.

With yet another sigh, Blake tried another drawer in hopes of getting a decent shirt to sleep in. She was particular with her night wear, she enjoyed going to sleep in a large t-shirt and her underwear, the best thing to wear to get a good nights rest.

It's also worth mentioning that she just stood in the closet in just her underwear, she had finished her evening shower just minutes prior.

She smiled in triumph once she caught sight of neatly folded shirt, it was in her favorite color – black – so this was definitely her lucky day, or rather night considering the time.

Carefully, she unfolded the shirt and grabbed at the hem of it to slip over her head. She smiled once she saw how the edge of the shirt came right below her round bottom – this shirt was perfect! How come she hadn't been sleeping in it before tonight? It was a mystery to Blake.

But the mystery was solved before Sherlock Holmes could even begin to ponder the case.

The answer was staring at her in the form of a cutely drawn bee with the written phrase "C'est la bee" scrawled in neat cursive.

This was Yang's old shirt.

 _ **This time it don't feel like you want it all. Did I do something wrong to make you go?**_

 **3 years and 1 month ago**

She feels something soft and melancholic press against her forehead.

Golden eyes blink open to look up at her lover – or rather, her now ex-lover.

"Morning." Yang smiles sadly, she had already taken the time to dress herself despite the fact that the sun was still peaking over the horizon. Usually, the blond likes to cuddle until mid-day after any and all nightly activities.

"Morning." Blake returns the smile; tentatively, she leans over with the intent to press her lips against Yang's cheek.

The former college boxer exhales softly, "This is it, I got what ever was left packed up in the back of my car."

"…I could have helped." Blake's voice comes out low and raspy, which happens to be one of Yang's favorite sounds.

Or was her favorite sound…

Yang shakes her head, "I couldn't bring myself to wake you up, you did _exert_ yourself quite a bit." She jokes lightly, which causes Blake to roll her eyes skyward.

They have already been through all the arguing and ultimatums – eventually, the two grew tired of the fighting and came to a mutual conclusion.

That perhaps the two were growing apart with their lives and career.

That maybe they should try to go back to being friends.

Yang made the decision to move out before the matter could be discussed, she even wrote a check out to Blake to cover half of the rent for what ever is left on the lease.

"Are you going to be fine?" Blake asks, she reaches out to cup Yang's cheek.

Yang leans into the gesture, she breams brightly in a way that only she can, this causes a smile to form on Blake's lips, "I always figure it out and find my way – no matter what happens, you already know that." She takes in a deep breathe, "Are you going to be okay?"

Blake nods, she watches Yang move a hand to her Faunus ears, she holds back a content sigh as she feels those finger tips play with the tips of her velvet ears, "I'm pretty strong, I think I'll be okay."

"The strongest." Yang's hand begins to trail down those silky midnight locks, the feathery touch leaving a burning trail behind that Blake found pleasant, "Especially after dealing with me."

It's silent.

"Are we going to be fine?" Blake breaks it.

"As long as you want us to be, I'll always be here as long as you will let me." Yang answers reassuringly and without any hesitation.

Blake looks down and smiles at the response, she notices the shirt she's wearing.

Yang chuckles, her fingers trace the outline of the cursive words on the shirt, "You can keep it, I don't mind."

"I don't mind, either." Blake looks up into those amethyst eyes, "It's a pretty _punny_ shirt."

Yang's laughter began to fill the room, causing Blake to join her friend in reeling at the Faunus' attempt to emulate the blonde.

 _ **Tangled up, now it's noon. In your shirt that you gave me.**_

 **5 years, 10 months, 1 week, and 3 days ago**

The scent of cinnamon fills her senses and there's a delicious soreness that the Faunus feels from head to toe.

Languidly, Blake stretches her back out, but suddenly she observes the foreign fabric that clings to her body.

And she also notices the lack of underwear.

As well as the very warm bedmate.

A well-toned arm wraps around Blake's torso, she feels herself being pulled closer to the human furnace, but she doesn't mind the warmth at all. In fact, she makes it a point to cuddle closer to Yang. She rolls over enough to face the blonde whose eyes remain shut to the morning light that was pouring into the dorm room.

"When did I put this on?" Blake's memory proved a bit hazy, alcohol will do that to you. She runs her hands across Yang's powerful back, reveling in the feel of the sun-kissed skin beneath her fingertips.

Yang plants a sleepy kiss on the Faunus' temple, "You wanted to sleep in a shirt because you said you get cold easy, I tried to tell you that you wouldn't need it."

"Is it too late to take it back then?" Blake smiles coyly.

Yang peeks open an eye at her bedmate, "Well, it already happened, no take-backsies." Her voice comes out raspy, "Unless, you want to."

Blake immediately picks up the hidden meaning to the words, "No, I don't want to take anything back."

It finally happened.

"Nothing, at all?"

"Nothing, at all, from last night." She presses her fingertips lightly into Yang's naked back, the blond groans contently at the feeling. Blake feels the rippling of the boxer's muscles while Yang wraps both of her arms around her.

It feels extremely warm.

It smells even more like cinnamon.

And it just became her new safe haven.

Blake drops her voice to a whisper, her lips an inch from Yang's ear, "I like it when you hug me like this." Her hands play with the blond mane that's spread out against the pillow.

Soft lips crashes against her own.

"I'm glad."

 _ **Half asleep, wishing I still had you**_

 **2 years and 5 months ago**

She doesn't want to be here.

She just wants to sleep, but he has other ideas after coming home – drunk.

Blake's ears fold themselves against her head, the furious pounding at her locked bedroom door echoes across the entire room.

"You will open this fucking door right now, Blake!" Adam Taurus yells out to her.

"Fuck you!" Blake screams back at the man, her scroll already in hand and her fingers were moving across the screen for the familiar number.

Two rings and the number picks up.

"Iliya… he's doing it again." Blake struggles to keep her tone even and quiet, she doesn't want Adam to know that she's calling for her to come get her... again.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Iliya responds quickly. This wasn't the first time.

Blake hopes it will be the last.

The tears streaming down her face begin to drip on to the screen of scroll.

Where did this all go so horribly wrong?

Why had she not noticed this before?

How come she let this go on for as long as she has?

"I'm such an idiot." Blake closes her eyes, she tries to block out the terrible noises from the other side of the door. She's thankful that Adam had given up on trying to knock the door down and instead shouts out some incoherent words that are slurring out of his mouth.

She uses the collar of her shirt to wipe the tears staining her cheeks.

She takes note of the scent.

Cinnamon.

For just this moment, Blake feels safe.

 _ **It's fine, I said, if you're the one in my head. Cause I just don't know how to put you out.**_

 **7 years ago**

Blake bends over and grabs the towel she left laying on her gym bag. She buries her face into the fabric to wipe off the sweat pouring down her face. Her coach made her go through a grueling routine on the uneven bars for her training that day.

She looks around the gymnasium and sees the other gymnasts still hard at work trying to get better in time for a statewide competition. In the stands, she takes note of the crowd that was gathering in order to watch everyone practice.

Blake catches sight of one person in particular – a blonde that was not even bothering to hide her blatant ogling at the other gymnasts.

"Xiao Long!" The main doors swing open to a disgruntled looking coach, his raging eyes scanning the bleachers for whoever this Xiao Long is.

Blake giggles once she realizes that the blonde is in fact the Xiao Long that the new coach is looking for.

"You need to stop fucking around like this, you have a bout in two weeks!" His words echoing off of the gymnasium caused all others to pause from their training.

The boxer looks around nervously for an exit.

"Don't even try it, Yang!" The coach yells out.

"C'mon coach! You already had me go at it soooo early this morning." She drawls out in exasperation, "I just want to relax this afternoon, classes were such a drag today."

"You can relax and drool over other students _after_ your match, we need you in top shape." The boxing coach stands over Yang, arms crossed and blocking her _view_.

"I'm in the best shape of my life!" To make a point, Yang flexes her arms and the rather impressive muscles were practically bursting out of the shirt.

Blake gets a good look at the shirt; she lets out a rather loud giggle for how clever that 'C'est la bee' tagline is.

Yang shoots a look down to the giggling gymnast, "Hey there, Kitten." She gives her a charming smile.

The Faunus refuses to let on that she thought anything of the blonde.

"Hey," Blake raises an eyebrow, "Looks like you're in the doghouse right now." She looks at the angry coach, he rolls his eyes at the brash stunt the boxer was in the middle of pulling. He opts to start dragging Yang down the bleachers and towards the door.

"What's your name?" Yang calls out while her coach is all but shoving her through the doors.

The gymnast shakes her head and ignores the question; she instead decides to continue on with the next part of her training regiment.

 _ **I don't wanna miss somebody who's not missing me.**_

 **Present Day**

Blake grabbed her scroll and paused the music for the night, it was time to get some shuteye. She felt her scroll vibrate and she looked down at the new text from her boss at the publishing company – he approved her request to take tomorrow off.

The Faunus smiled to herself and then settled into the king sized bed.

"That's a cute shirt." Her bedmate climbed in next to her, "I really like that pun."

Blake chuckled, "It's from my college days, I forgot I had it." It was true, she did forget about it – the shirt, that is.

Iliya Amitola leaned over and planted a kiss on Blake's lips, "Sweet dreams, babe."

Blake nodded and made herself comfortable under the sheets, "Good night." She returned the kiss.

* * *

 **A/N**

What started out as a piece of scratch paper to write some thoughts down has evolved into this - the unintentional creation of this angsty Bumblebee story. For those wondering - I'm still working on Gladiator, just decided to post this side project of mine to help out with some writer's block.

Our Playlist is an experiment because I've always wanted to try my hand at writing a non-linear plot. And I also want to try writing a short story. Short in comparison to Gladiator - the intended chapter count is going to be around 12 or 13 chapters.

Well, please let me know what you guys think.

Hope you enjoyed the read.

Cheers,

DevilRed


	3. Track 3: City of Dreams

_**City of Dreams – Dirty South & Alesso ft. Ruben Haze**_

* * *

 **6 years and 2 months ago**

Everyone around them is drunk, high, or a combination of the two.

Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long are, without a doubt, drunk – and enjoying life amidst the crowded area in front of the stage, the mesmerizing visuals on the screen behind the DJ, and moving together with the crowd.

The two friends are bursting with elation; they can feel themselves absorbing the contagious energy of the crowd.

Blake had never been to one of these before – an actual rave (Yang keeps insisting that she call it an EDM event). The Beacon Stadium, which is usually reserved for their sporting events, had been transformed into a music festival.

Yang is wearing an infectious smile, because it was making it's way to the Faunus' face as the two are looking towards the stage and start staring above at the amazing light show going on. The heavy bass and synthetic sounds that Blake usually scoffs at simply sounds divine, it no longer seemed like repetitive riffs and hooks, but rather a hypnotizing melody that makes her whole body feel so good.

To think that a year ago, she never would have thought to be caught dead at one of these.

"Told ya you'd like it!" Yang practically shouts in her ear, her lips only a few inches from Blake.

Instead of trying to respond, Blake begins to nod her head as a response.

This is definitely the pick-me up that the gymnast needed after a rather disappointing placement at her last competition. Her hand had slipped on those uneven bars… if only she had held on more tightly, if only she –

"Stop thinking about it!" The blond yells over the music, the tank top she's wearing is practically drenched in sweat and parts of her hair is clinging to the sides of her face.

Blake didn't mind any of it, probably because she's not better off either.

"I can't help it!" Blake yells out, but she quickly realizes it's a rather inopportune time, the heavy bass chose that moment to die out. The people around them can clearly hear what she is shouting.

No one seems to bother by it.

Yang chuckles at the slight blush on Blake's face, she takes a sip of the drink in her hand, "Loosen up, Kitten." She uses the pet name that always proceeds to make Blake roll her eyes, but it never stops the boxer from using it, "Despite the slight stumble, you're still one of the best gymnasts in Beacon – in Vale, actually."

"There you go with your silver tongue, _again_." Blake smiles coquettishly at her flirtatious friend, Yang has a notorious reputation for being a womanizer around campus.

But it didn't stop Blake from allowing Yang to become friends with her.

"It's the truth." Yang shoots a wink her way, but before more could be said on the subject, a peculiar riff fills the venue. Blake looks around in confusion at the uproar, even Yang is shouting out and cheering along with the horde.

"Wh-What?" Golden eyes scan the crowd, she notices that a lot of couples were starting to stand a little bit closer to one another, some putting their arms around them as they still swayed to the rather peaceful melody.

Blake feels her body being jostled forward, before she could trip over, Yang easily catches her. "It's one of his more popular songs." Yang tries to step away, but another body pushes her right back into Blake.

Yang shrugs and opts to put both her arms around Blake to prevent the two from being shoved around even more, the Faunus' back fit snuggly against her chest – she takes note that the gymnast is making no attempt to pull away.

"There's no lyrics." The music is still playing softly, but Yang knows that it's only a matter of time before it builds back up.

"Just wait."

 _ **Everything seems like a city of dreams**_

 **Present Day**

Yang opened her eyes to the slight turbulence of the aircraft. Her headphones were still in her ears and she takes note that most of the occupants in the plane were still sleeping.

She swipes at her scroll, she let's the song keep playing because it's one of her favorites, and she takes note that she had only slept for an hour. Yang tries her best to not let out a frustrated groan, she was hoping she'd get more sleep than just a measly hour.

Even though it's a direct flight, it was still an eight-hour affair.

Yang looked back down at the song that was playing, no wonder she was dreaming about that time.

The time she took Blake to her first EDM concert in an attempt to distract her from the disappointing competition. Yang smiled to herself, Blake came back even stronger in the next big gymnastics meet and she won first place for her uneven bar performance.

They had a great time that night, Yang distinctly remembered having her arms around the woman the whole night during the rest of the festival.

And it wasn't sexual in the slightest.

It was so much deeper than that.

 _ **I never know why, but I still miss you.**_

 **2 years and 9 months ago**

"How's it going over there?" Ruby's face is seen beaming brightly on her scroll, Yang smiles back at her younger sister.

"Been pushing some paperwork at the office the past few weeks, but the Bureau is going to send me back out on the field – going to Atlas this time." Yang lounges back on the couch of her one bedroom apartment.

Ruby yelps out in glee, "Weiss! She's going to Atlas!"

"I heard her just fine, dolt." Weiss huffs back at her hyper active girlfriend.

"Maybe we can go for a weekend? You can see your family and I can meet up with Yang for a bit." Ruby throws out the half question and half demand.

"Well… It has been some time since I've seen Winter." Weiss lets out, "I'll think about it."

"Awww, c'mon Ice Queen, it'll be a fun reunion." Yang waggles her eyebrows to try and convince the Schnee.

"With you? No. More like an impeding morning filled with a dreadful hangover." Weiss lets out in exasperation.

"Everyone loves a drunk Weiss." Yang laughs at the comment, " _I certainly did._ " The blonde continues her merciless teasing.

" _Y-You brute!"_ Weiss shrieks at the camera before walking off, a mortified expression on her face.

Ruby sighs, but lets out a slight laugh at the exchange, "Stop antagonizing her, sis." The younger sister shakes her head.

"She's just so fun to poke at. She still gets flustered every time I bring it up even though it's been _ages_ since then." Yang lets out yet another chuckle.

"Only because you keep bringing it up." Ruby rolls her eyes, "Are you doing alright?"

The usual question, Ruby still keeps pestering Yang with that annoying question even though she had already moved out to Mistral three months prior.

"Never better." Yang manages a smile.

Ruby wears an unreadable expression, but she chooses to drop it. She didn't want another video call with Yang to end in an abrupt hanging up.

"How are things over there?" Yang tries, "Is… you've been keeping up with anyone?" It's been a few years since they've all graduated college.

"Blake's doing alright," Ruby answers the question – the real question that her sister does not want to ask out loud, "She… Well, Adam moved in with her. They got a new apartment together, but it's been getting a little hard to hang out with Blake now."

Yang had a few guesses why – all of them had to do with Adam Taurus, but she kept the comments to herself.

"Ah." The blonde nods her head in affirmation. "Is she happy?"

Ruby holds back a frown, "She seemed a little tired when we got coffee together the other day, but she says she's pretty happy with everything." An internal debate is going on through her head about whether or not she should tell Yang what her thoughts were.

In the end, Ruby decided against it. Her sister is going through enough.

"She did get a promotion at the publishing company before I left, probably work." Yang looks down and away from the camera.

Ruby wants to ask her sister so badly one thing.

Does she miss Blake?

 _ **There's she's standing in a field of lights**_

 **1 year and 11 months ago**

It's been a good time so far being back in Vale.

All of her friends had taken time to come and hang out with her and it's been a blast being able to live Ruby and Weiss, their house is massive and there is no shortage of space should Yang want it.

Lilac eyes look up at the full moon, Nora's birthday is today and Ren decided to throw her a party on the beach. The décor is simple and it's peacefully listening to the waves wash out on the shore with the moon shining overhead.

It's romantic.

Which makes perfect sense as to why a certain tan Faunus with brown hair and gray eyes has chosen this place to ask a certain someone an important question.

Yang watches the pair that is a further way up the beach, she watches Blake straighten up her ears in surprise – how her whole form relaxes once she steps closer. Blake looks breath taking in the moonlight, she always had and she always will.

She deduces it to be a positive reaction to the question that Iliya has just asked her. Taking a look at the bigger picture, it makes perfect sense. Iliya has been everything Blake needed during her… her time with Adam.

Wordlessly, Yang slams the rest of her drink in hand, she spares one more glance at the new couple.

She needs another drink.

 _ **I close my eyes, but I still miss you**_

 **1 year, 11 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days ago**

They didn't sleep at all, instead they were up here talking and leaning against a railing that over looks all of Vale. They can see the sun peaking up over the skyline.

"I shouldn't have cut you out like that." Blake looks out at the city, some of the lights dotting the once pitch black skyline steadily became dimmer. "I shouldn't have let him…" She trails off. It's been difficult for Blake to bring up Adam, every time she had tried the words die on her tongue.

Yang shrugs nonchalantly, she chooses to not push the writer to finish her thoughts, "I told you that I'm willing to go at your pace when we broke up." She turns her head to get a better look at the view next to her, even after all this time there is still a certain… _pull_.

"What?" Blake notices her staring; she bites back a gasp because of how alluring those amethyst eyes look in the peaking morning rays.

It's like Yang can see right through her.

"This past year without you… I missed you, a lot."

"I missed you, too."

And it's true Yang misses how honest and open she can be with Blake, she can rest easy knowing that her secrets will always be kept safe and that the Faunus is always willing to impart some advice on what ever it is that she comes to her about. Whether it is some trivial issue during her college years or her recent decision to move back to Vale from Mistral and quit her job at the Bureau for a more _tame_ profession as a Detective at Vale's Police Department.

For Blake, she misses the frank conversations and unfiltered humor that is always brimming out of the blonde. Her knack for busting down any and all walls that tries to hide something miserable and toxic. How she always has that habit of invading personal space and her need to physically express herself in the form of infectious laughter, frustrated fists, and crushing hugs.

Those comforting and warm hugs.

"Thank you… for coming back." Blake's voice is quiet.

"I can't throw away this friendship, no matter what happens." Yang responds in a low whisper, "You mean a lot to me, you always will."

"You mean a lot to me, too."

* * *

 **A/N**

Considering it's my first time trying out this style of writing, I don't think I'm doing all that bad.

I'm sure some of you have noticed that my taste in music is a bit all over the place, I do hope that some of you do end up liking some of the songs that get paired up with each chapter.

GrnDrgnzrd - Your support for all my projects is absolutely endearing. I truly hope that you enjoy the rest of this side project!

Hope you guys enjoyed the read.

Cheers,

DevilRed


	4. Track 4: Tonight (Best You Ever Had)

_**Tonight (Best You Ever Had) – John Legend**_

* * *

 **Present Day**

A slight smile grew on Yang's lips while she watched the movie on the screen in front of her. The main character had a knack for cheesy one-liners before setting off those multi-million dollar explosions that made her headphones vibrate against her ears. Maybe it would be a good idea to turn the volume down a few notches…

Amethyst eyes scanned the plane, most of the passengers were passed out cold on the long flight, but for Yang it was a different story.

She was antsy.

And maybe a little bit anxious.

Despite the hero on the mini-screen in front of her was getting ready to go on yet another daring rescue for his damsel-in-distress, Yang leaned back and looked out at the dark night sky. The glass felt cool on her forehead when she leaned forward on it. She watched how her breath fogged up the view just a little when she breathed out.

Eighteen months.

It's been eighteen months since Yang had seen Ruby.

It's been 1 year and 6 months since she had seen Blake.

Yang tightly shut her eyes at the thought; she didn't want to think about that… not right now.

Instead, the dialogue from the over-the-top action movie she was watching cut through her train of thought. She re-focused on the scene in front of her – it the hero was getting ready to plant a big one on the damsel-in-distress.

Yang smirked at the scene.

 _ **Ain't this what you came for. Don't you wish you came more.**_

 **6 years and 5 months ago**

Yang could feel her face turning red at the spectacle before her, but she kept willing herself to _not_ bust out laughing at the scene.

The scene of Weiss Schnee scrambling around frantically around her own room.

Naked.

"Weiss… it's okay." Yang took several deep breathes before opening her mouth to speak, "We both had a… _really good_ time last night."

Weiss paused in her pacing around the room, suddenly the state of her undress dawned upon her. "I- You- This- Uggggh!" She groans in frustration while reaching for the drawer with her clothes in it. "I can't believe I fell for this."

Yang stood at her full height, she takes note that she's a whole head taller than Weiss, the boxer spots her shirt from the night prior and slips it on. "It's fine, Ice Queen." The panties come back on, "It's college."

"But that was my first time!" Weiss' face turned a bright pink, the heiress recalling how… willingly she fell into the brawler's arms. "… _with a girl!"_

"Definitely didn't seem like your first time." Yang shoots a wink at the girl.

"Why!" Weiss shrieks out, she buries her face in her hands.

The heiress had spent the past few weeks re-buffing every advance Yang had thrown at her; she even went as far to say that 'Hell would freeze over before she would let Yang in her bed'.

But here they are with Yang Xiao Long sitting half dressed at the edge of Weiss Schnee's bed.

"I am never. Ever. Drinking. Again."

Yang could only smile at the statement – it's the same old lie that every college student would say after a bender.

 _ **Oh I know you miss that**_

 **Present Day**

Yang chuckled at the memory, she was a lot more rambunctious during her college days, but the blond had calmed down considerably as the years went by.

Eventually, Weiss would stop running away whenever she caught sight of Yang and a rather peculiar and lasting friendship would blossom after that drunken one night stand.

Which would then lead to a rather quirky and at times slightly awkward romance that would begin between Weiss and Ruby about two years after that night.

Yang took certain liberties to mercilessly tease Weiss with the old memory whenever the Ice Queen would get started on her rants or if her 'High Nobility' was showing (Yang would only ever say this term as the highest form of endearment for her old friend, plus she knew it annoyed the hell of out of Weiss to call her that).

The movie had ended and Yang decided to take a small break and continue listening to some music.

 _ **Baby, tonight's the night I let you know**_

 **3 years and 2 months ago**

She was lonely, it had been months since she's touched Blake.

The case she's working on is stressful and she needed to blow off steam.

It's fucking cold in Atlas.

Agent Yang Xiao Long of the Valesian Bureau of Investigation let out a soft curse and held her gaze steady on the ceiling above her. The excuses going through her mind were endless, but she knows that none of them can justify what just happened.

The nude body next to her began stirring ever so slightly, but Agent Cinder Fall of the Vacuo Bureau of Investigation did not wake. The two were supposed to work together to track down a drug kingpin that they caught wind of in Vale, they figured out that the kingpin was based out of Vacuo but their investigation brought them to Atlas. This is a big case for Yang and Cinder, so the two had worked the past 3 months together day-in and day-out.

Yang watches her partner for the case, she's absolutely beautiful.

But she's not Blake Belladonna, the most stunning woman in the world.

The blond looks back up at the ceiling as if it had some solution to the mess she created.

"I'm a fucking idiot."

 _ **Baby tonight's the night we lose control**_

 **2 years and 7 months ago**

"So, what are we?"

Yang looks at the figure before her in the morning light, the bed sheets wrapped delicately around the chest of the fellow Agent.

"Nothing serious." Yang responds bluntly, the Mistrali dry air blew through the open window of the brawler's apartment, "I hope that's not an issue."

"I figured as much." The woman crosses the threshold of the room, she pulls at Yang's shirt, "I got out of a rather serious relationship too."

"It's got nothing to do with-" A pair of lips plants themselves chastely on Yang's.

"It takes one to know one." Pyrrha Nikos says after pulling back from the abrupt kiss. "I won't pry, but if you want to talk…"

"I got it." Yang smiles salaciously and pulls down the Amazonian into her arms, "Let's say about some breakfast?" A trail of kisses found their way on Pyrrha's collarbone.

"What are you going to cook?"

"I was actually thinking about _eating."_

 _ **Tonight I'll be the best you ever had**_

 **Present Day**

The night sky was much more appealing than the next movie the flight had available.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Yang could see all those fast romances she had play out against the velvet backdrop. Some memorable… a few were regrettable.

One thing was obvious to the brawler – there was only ever one person that could truly hold the title of 'The Best".


	5. Track 5: Breathe

_**Breathe – Lauv**_

* * *

 _ **I've watched those eyes light up with a smile. River in the not good times.**_

 **2 years and 1 month ago**

Yang looks up at the ceiling and crosses her arms, the question that Pyrrha had hung earlier was still in the air. For now, the two Agents were simply looking at each other in the uneasy silence.

The blond Agent lets out a sigh, "I can't." She looks over at friend… with benefits.

"Okay." The famed Valesian Agent stands from her spot on the couch, "The only thing I've ever wanted from you was honesty… and you've given me that. So, thank you." Pyrrha smiles softly, but Yang could see the dejectedness clear as day through it all.

"Pyr…" The brawler takes a step to Pyrrha, but before Yang can get closer she see's Pyrrha hold up her hand to stop her.

"Yang… please, don't." Green eyes looked to floor, "I just… I had to let you know how I was feeling."

"I'm sorry."

"Please. Don't be." Pyrrha breathes in deep, "I wouldn't have wanted you to say you would out of pity or obligation."

"It just still hurts to hear it?" Yang offers.

Pyrrha nods, "Yeah…" She looks up at those bright eyes, "Good luck in Vale." A genuine smile makes it way to her face, "I hope she's worth it."

Yang scoffs slightly, "I'm not moving back for her."

"Don't even bother trying to lie to me now." Pyrrha cracks into a wider smile, "I've learned a lot about you the past couple of months we've been seeing each other."

Yang looks over the woman, "I definitely don't deserve someone as wonderful as you, I mean it."

"And I meant it when I said that I developed feelings that go beyond our agreement."

"I know."

"I'll see you at work." Pyrrha turns to leave the blonde's apartment.

"Yeah."

"When are you leaving?" The red head stops at the doorway.

Yang looks up, "In a month."

 _ **I've seen your soul grow just like a rose. Made it through all of those thorns.**_

 **3 years and 11 months ago**

Blake stands at the doorway of their apartment, a tear slides down her cheek but she wipes it away quickly.

"Don't worry, Kitten." Yang kisses her temple, "I'll be back before you know it."

"I know." Blake smiles meekly, "I just didn't realize that your promotion was going to take you away for so long."

A bitter smile grew on the newly promoted Valesian Agent. "I didn't realize it either."

"It'll be good for you, it's your dream." The writer closes the small distance, two gentle hands find their way to Yang's shoulder, "Just stay safe out there."

"I will."

 _ **You're my all and more. All I know you taught me.**_

 **3 years ago**

Ruby dodges the book that her sister had sent flying through the air. The youngest sister was glad that Weiss had gone home to Atlas that weekend so that she didn't see the hurricane that is Yang's temper.

"It's not enough that I moved out, but I can't even fucking talk to her?!" The eldest sister seethed out. "We've known each other since fucking college!"

"Yang… try to see it from Blake's perspective." Ruby coaxes, "She really wants to try to commit herself to Adam, and it is a little bit of a bad look if she keeps talking to you."

"We're friends!"

"That's not how Adam see's it." Ruby squinted at her sister, "And you can't say much either, Yang." Her voice cracks just once because Yang directed her livid gaze at her. "You cheated too…"

The fact stays in the air.

Yang takes a couple deep breaths.

"You're right."

Ruby frowns a bit at how dejected Yang looks, "It might be for the better… you haven't exactly given yourself time to move on sis."

"We just broke up nearly a month ago now… What do you expect?"

"You just need some space so that you can heal, you know?"

Yang nods her head and takes in the bit of advice from her younger sister, her thoughts racing back to the announcement they made at work the other day.

The Mistral Bureau of Investigation is looking for experienced Agents to come to their office.

 _ **Gotta breathe for me, it's now or never. I should leave, 'cause you deserve better.**_

 **1 year and 6 months ago**

"Where to this time?"

"Vacuo, it's a private firm and they need extra security at the oil fields."

"The desert? I watch the news a lot, isn't there a lot of terrorists down there always trying to hijack those oil shipments?"

"Yeah." Yang confirms it, "I'll be alright, the training I got from the Bureau is top notch. Not to mention I've got experience dealing with violent people. Part of the reason why these guys hired me."

Blake takes a sip of her red wine, she called off the movie with her girlfriend in order to catch Yang on her last night in town, "What's the name of the company?" She keeps to herself how irked she is with the blonde for keeping such an important decision from her. For Oum's sake, Yang had just told her this morning _through text_ that she's leaving tomorrow.

The Faunus made up her mind that she would not berate Yang on her last night in a modern city - Blake hates it when they argue.

"The Huntsmen." Yang lets out casually, the glass of whiskey wets her lips, "Minimum one year obligation with the option to extend."

"Will you extend?" Blake raises a brow, a year is long time to be in the desert.

"If the liens good, then most likely." Yang shrugs.

"I thought the whole point of you leaving the Bureau was so that you could have a steady place to work out of and be near your sister?" The writer points out.

Yang looks out the window from her seat, "It's a good deal and I can use the money to buy a home here later on, plus it'll make me that much more competitive when I come back to the VPD. They'll be more inclined to higher me on as a higher-tier Detective."

Blake could sense that there's something more to it, she directs her amber eyes into those guarded amethyst ones.

The two hold each other's gaze for what seems to be eternity.

Yang looks away first, knowing full well that the longer she looks into Blake's eyes the more inclined she'll be to crack open.

Blake narrows her eyes and takes a sip of wine, her suspicions confirmed. "Is that all?"

"Yeah."

Yang didn't want to tell Blake that it hurt so much to see her together with Iliya.

Not when they just re-built the bridge that is their friendship.

"I'll be back before you know it."

Blake smiles woefully, "Last time, it seemed like I was waiting for years when it was just only a month."

"It'll be better this time around."

 _ **Gave my all and more. But I need room to be me.**_

 **Present Day**

Yang paused her scroll.

She wanted to sit in silence for a bit and stare out at the night sky the plane was flying through.

She let out a contemplative sigh.

"I'm not running away any more… I won't."

The memory of golden eyes staring into hers flashed to the forefront of her mind.

"… I can't run away."

* * *

A/N

Felt pretty inspired today and decided to hammer out these chapters. I will say that I'm having a lot of fun writing out these short chapters, it's definitely a refreshing change of pace.

GrnDrgnzrd - It definitely took a lot of planning before I typed out the first chapter. It was definitely difficult trying to figure out how I wanted the pieces to present themselves to the reader, but I think I came up with a pretty good way to do it.

ZweiEis - Well, I hope you have some tissues ready. I do promise that it'll be worth it once we get to the end.

AKALoveless - Whew, I'm glad someone likes my taste in music. I hope you enjoy the rest of the songs I have lined up for the rest of the story - I will say that I'm a big of Lauv and was ecstatic to finally write up Track 5.

Hope you enjoyed the read.

Cheers,

DevilRed


	6. Track 6: Take Your Time

_**Take Your Time – Sam Hunt**_

* * *

 **Present Day**

Alert eyes were open wide while they stared at the darkness.

To her left, Blake took note of her girlfriend, Iliya, who slept soundly. To her right, she took note of the time that seemed to mock her.

2:39 AM

She couldn't get back to sleep.

She looked about the cozy room; her excellent night vision was greatly attributed to her Faunus heritage. Amber eyes caught sight of some of the picture frames that lined the shelves.

The TV that sat on top of the dresser at the other end of the room.

The big mirror that was hung up on the wall.

The few potted plants that sat on their windowsill.

The shirt she wore that once belonged to Yang.

Blake stared down at the shirt, maybe this was why she couldn't get back to sleep – her thoughts kept racing back to that rambunctious blond and her impeding arrival in the early morning.

It's been a year and a half since the two saw each other in person. Blake rolled her eyes when she got word that Yang had chosen to extend her contract with the Huntsman for an extra six months.

Blake also remembers smiling in relief when she heard that the knucklehead finally had enough of life out in the desert and wanted to come home.

The Faunus looked back over at the sleeping form next to her.

Yang never had to say it, but Blake knew why she left Vale for the desert.

 _ **I don't know if you were looking at me or not. You probably smile like that all the time.**_

 **Present Day**

A certain blond smiles to herself while she browses through some old photos on her scroll.

A goofy photo of her and Ruby attempting to eat 150 chicken wings in 30 minutes at their favorite pub in downtown Vale.

Weiss getting pushed into the pool by Yang with Ruby in the background attempting to bite back a laugh.

Blake and Yang taking their first photo together after the former Agent moves back to Vale.

A group picture of everyone together at Nora's birthday party, Blake and Iliya clearly seen beaming with something else – the two had announced to the group their new relationship status just moments before the picture. Yang already knew before they broke the news since she _watched_ the moment unfold… but she kept that to herself and wore a happy face for the new couple.

Yang stops on the next photo.

She discretely snapped a photo of Blake sleeping (passed out drunk from Nora's party) on the couch. To most others who would look at this picture, they wouldn't see anything except for a sleeping Faunus. But to Yang, _it_ was there, that thing Blake does that captivates the blond no matter what the circumstance or situation is. That slight upward twitch on the Faunus' lips – that content smile.

Oum, she'll always look stunning when she smiles.

The old boxer was glad that the two had managed to re-connect and rebuild their friendship.

 _ **Your eyes are so intimidating, my heart is pounding but it's just a conversation.**_

 **2 years and 2 months ago**

Her hands kept shaking – so she clenched them into a tight fist.

It still didn't help the shaking.

She takes a deep breathe in, shuts her eyes, and then counts to five.

Blake Belladonna's thumb hovered over the call icon on her Scroll. It's dark outside, but she doesn't bother to turn the lights on in her new apartment. The glow from her screen is like a firefly against the night sky.

Yang Xiao Long's name is labeled clearly next to the number.

A tense ringing fills the room; each ring is like a jackhammer that matches the pace of Blake's heart.

" _H-Hello?"_

Blake bit back a squeak, she hasn't heard this voice in so long.

" _Hello?"_ The hesitation's gone.

"Hey." Blake forces out before Yang could hang up.

" _Is… Why- What's up?"_ The worlds fumble through the speaker.

"I… I wanted to talk." Blake leans her head back on the wall she's sitting up against.

An exasperated breathe echoes out, _"Talk?"_

"Yeah."

" _It's… do you know how long it's been?"_

Blake stares up at the dark ceiling, "10 months."

" _Yeah…"_

"I'm sorry."

The voice remains silent.

"I shouldn't have cut you out like that, I don't expect much after this phone call, but I just… I just needed to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry." Blake closed her eyes, she let the one small lie escape from her lips.

It's still silent. Blake grows worried that the line is dead.

" _I'm still here."_

She let's out a breathe of relief that she didn't she was holding, a small chuckle could be heard on the line – Yang heard it.

" _Blake… I accept your apology."_

"Thank you."

Down her cheeks ran tears of relief.

" _I'm sorry, too."_

"For what?" Blake's voice is tight, but she forces herself to not let it be heard. The back of her hand wipes at her cheek, but it's all for naught.

The tears keep coming.

" _For everything."_

 _ **I don't want to steal your freedom. I don't want to change your mind.**_

 **1 year, 11 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days ago**

Yang sips her drink while watching the scene in front of her.

Her and Blake had been together non-stop since she landed in Vale two days ago.

And with that, Yang picked up on something else – Iliya Amitola.

"Just wanted to drop this off before I forget completely." Iliya hands over the crockpot; apparently Blake had left it at Iliya's apartment a few days ago. "I wanted to drop it off last night, but you were busy."

Blake looks over at Yang, the blonde's currently sitting at the kitchen bar while nursing a cup of tea. The two were out all night at the Vale over look point. After wards, Blake took Yang back to her apartment – the two were absolutely exhausted from staying up all night. The blonde slept on her couch while Blake promptly knocked out on her bed.

They spent the whole night having a much-needed conversation.

"Yeah, we had a lot of catching up to do."

Watching the corner of her lips tug into that small grin, it was better than any Christmas gift Yang had ever opened.

"We did." Yang smiles back at her friend.

Yang Xiao Long made a decision.

No matter what happens, she will always be glad that Blake is back in her life.

Even if she has to watch Iliya make _those damn eyes_ at Blake.

 _ **I don't have to take your heart. I just wanna take your time.**_

 **1 year, 11 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days ago**

"Thank you… for coming back." Blake's voice is quiet.

"I can't throw away this friendship, no matter what happens." Yang responds in a low whisper, "You mean a lot to me, you always will."

"You mean a lot to me, too."

Their words blend in with the soft chirping that surrounds them on that over look point, the city painted against the Valesian mountain has this ethereal glow that takes these soft whispers and locks it away safely some where – to some place where promises are always kept.

Soft hues from the early morning sun frame the skyline – all Blake can see are the color of her lilac eyes and suddenly she's unable to look away from the view. That beautiful color of amethyst unique to two things: this sunrise and the woman next to her.

The warmth of that first ray's light hit their faces and the sky sets ablaze in a dull orange color. Yang closes her eyes to feel what she thinks is the city's caress on her cheeks, the first Valesian sunrise she's felt in a year. But as soon as her gaze flutters open, she see's gold – piercing amber that chases away the remaining traces of the night sky.

For a moment, Yang craves the caress of Blake, but just as quickly as the moment came she buries the feeling.

"Yang…" Blake's heart felt light and within her a tidal wave of courage washed through, "Adam was a mistake."

The former Agent looks over at her friend, Yang didn't want to bring up the topic herself, so she felt such relief when Blake initiated the subject, "How?" The old boxer had a hunch of what was going on, Ruby's a shit liar.

The Faunus took a deep breath to steady herself, "He… hit me… and his words… Oum… I hate his words…" The swell of courage washed away, "He… I let him take… so much… from me… and it's- I –" Blake gripped the railing even harder, going through every ounce of power she had left to keep going.

Cinnamon - The smell of her safe haven.

Those strong arms envelope her whole body and for that moment Blake can feel how complete everything is. The writer presses closer to Yang, erasing the lines where her body ended and the boxer's began. She buries her nose into the crook of Yang's shoulder, nuzzling further into the feeling of security and relief.

Yang can feel the growing dampness on her shirt; she clenches her jaw and rubs her hand on Blake's back – taking special care to rub the spot between her shoulder blades because that area helps soothe the weeping Faunus the best.

"I'm sorry for not being here when you needed me." Yang didn't notice the lone tear until she heard her own voice crack.

"No…" Blake's tight voice comes out in a choked whisper, "You're right where I need you to be… which is with me right now."

* * *

A/N

I'm sure most of you have noticed by now that a common theme in this story is whether or not you stay in someone's life after breaking up with them. I personally think it's possible, it's just going to be a little bit rough for a bit before you hit a sense of normal. I also think it makes for good story telling when trying to explore that dynamic - I haven't seen too many RWBY fics that go down these angsty roads so I figured I'd try my hand at it.

GrnDrgnZrd - Thanks for letting me know that :)

Purplemusicnote - I'm here for you at the end of the day, I mean it when I say that I want to tell good stories for those that want to listen :D

Hope you enjoyed this update!

Cheers,

DevilRed


	7. Track 7: Lights Down Low

_**Lights Down Low – MAX**_

* * *

 _ **Heaven only knows where you've been. But I don't really need to know. I know where you're gonna go.**_

 **4 years, 6 months, and 8 days ago**

A box labeled for 'Books' is hefted down on the floor of the living room, Yang smiles in relief before allowing her form to collapse on the couch while taking care to not hit any more of the precariously stacked boxes that they would have to sort through.

"I really wish my first day of work wasn't after this weekend, I could use a whole week off after this." Yang buries her face into the cushion of the couch, her muscles let out a collective sigh. The aches and pains from moving box after heavy box start to set in.

Gentle hands glide over her shoulders and then down her front before they find a resting spot on her stomach, whisps of midnight colored hair tickles Yang's nose, "That was the last one though, wasn't it?" Blake plants a kiss on Yang's forehead.

"Yeah, _your_ books weren't all that fun to heave up here." Yang gave her girlfriend a cheeky smile; trying to carry a forty-pound box up to the fourth floor is something she never wants to do again.

Blake feigns an innocent look, "Little old me? What did I ever do to you?"

"As if you don't recall batting your pretty little eyes at me and begging me to go grab your box of books." Yang sits up and faces the Faunus, "Don't think your little tricks will work on me forever."

"Babe, it works like a charm every time." She gives the boxer a rather Cheshire-like grin.

"Oh really?" Yang challenges, "I won't fall for your tricks again." The blond defiantly crosses her arms.

The former gymnast cocks an eyebrow at Yang and proceeds to stand up from the couch and saunter her way to the kitchen where they had stashed a case of water bottles for move-in day. The sway of her hips catches the attention of a certain blond, but Yang forces her gaze to look elsewhere.

The sweet relief of having an ice-cold water bottle pressed to her cheek breaks Yang out of her staring contest with the wall.

"Thanks, babe." Yang uncrosses her arms to reach for the refreshing beverage.

This proves to be a rather fatal mistake.

It took one blink of an eye and Yang found herself gazing up at the ceiling, her arms pinned down the side of her by Blake's knees. The boxer can feel that soft Belladonna bottom sit back on her stomach and thereby trapping her in place. Lilac eyes look up into those predatorily gold ones.

Like a cat toying with a trapped mouse, Blake simply looks down at Yang while deliberately bringing the precious cold water to her lips.

Never had Yang felt such thirst.

"What happened to not falling for my tricks again?" Blake practically purrs at her.

Yang struggles to get her arms loose, but Blake only needs to apply more of her weight to prevent her from getting free, "Uh… that I'm never falling for it again."

"Right." Blake takes another sip of the water, "How's that working out?"

"It's uh…" Yang tries bucking her way out again, but Blake proves that her strength is nothing to scoff at, "It's a work in progress."

Blake swallows the cold drink, she smirks once she notices that she's got Yang's complete attention.

The blond has a weakness for women who can _take charge_ , and Blake knew it very well.

"What should I bat my eyes for this time?" Blake ponders aloud with a rather salacious smile plastered on her lips.

 _ **Under heavy skies in the rain. You're dancing in your bare feet. Just like we're in a movie.**_

 **5 years, 10 months, 1 week, and 1 day ago**

A giggle escapes into the air and it echoes off the walls of Beacon University Tower. Beacon's top boxer and gymnast now occupy the usually restricted area.

"Do you know how much trouble we'll get into if they catch us up here?" Blake tries her best to put on a reprimanding front, but fails miserably once Yang looks into her eyes – the Faunus' giggles reverberate off of the Tower walls.

"Maybe someone should stop laughing so loudly before campus security hears us." Yang shoots back; she half tackles the Faunus into her embrace.

Blake settles into it, "You were right though, you can see so much of Vale from here." Her gaze flits out to the individual lights that dot the city, "It just looks so much… closer than the view from the over look point."

Instead of having the whole city laid out before them from a mountainside, the towering buildings of Beacon University instead frame the landscape – it was as if these structures were built with the sole purpose of framing this view.

"The rumors go that they closed off the Tower to students because people would keep coming up here to drink and trash the place." Yang explained while her chin rested on Blake's shoulder. The Faunus sank deeper into the embrace while the pair looks out at the city lights.

Blake hums contently in the feeling of being embraced by the blond – that night they shared together 2 days ago still fresh on her mind and body.

Their first night together.

"I love looking out at the city at night." Yang's voice is above a whisper, "I actually don't take too many people with me when I go gazing at the city lights."

"Why not?" Blake found it surprising since this spot in the Tower is so secluded and oozes with romance, it's not hard to think that someone could be easily swooned by the atmosphere.

Blake could certainly feel it.

Yang shrugs, "I… It just never felt right." She looks out into the city, her eyes flitting from the different lights, "This is something… I guess personal is the way to put it – special. I like looking out at the city lights when I just got so much… stuff going on, you know?"

Blake shifts slightly to look at Yang a bit better, "I don't know what you mean." She wants so desperately to know what's going through her date's mind.

Yang half-smiles at her and then closes her eyes, the boxer's hands drawing absent minded patterns on the gymnast's waist, "Stuff like… whether I wanted to go to college, what I wanted to do with my life for a career, whenever I've got an important boxing match coming up… or stuff like when I'm trying to figure out what I want to do with you."

They both pause.

"What… did you think about when you thought about me while looking at the city lights?"

"What I… feel about you." Yang decides to be honest, "You… You're different."

"I bet that works every time."

"No – not like that." Yang tightens her hold on the Faunus, "You're not cheap like… some of the others – they don't hold a candle to you." She looks into Blake's eyes, "When I first met you, I just wanted to have fun with you – and I did, just not in the way I thought it would be _fun."_

"Like sex fun?" Blake raises a brow at Yang, the previous romantic atmosphere dampened.

"At first – but instead I got to have fun with you in a different way… a better way." Yang struggles to find the right words, "Blake, what I want to say is that… it's so different with you." She looks out at the city lights, "The past year of knowing you has been so… special to me, and it scared me at first."

"Why is it scary?"

"Because… because you're the only that makes sense to bring with me to go see the city lights together." Yang closes her eyes, struggling to find the words, "This. Going out to see this has always been special to me, I've only ever gone to watch the city lights with Ruby and we'll just sit out all night just watching and not saying much. It's… the rest of the world doesn't matter when I look out and see Vale's skyline, as if I can be alone for a while and just enjoy the moment in it's most purest form. Like stargazing, except… much more alive. Every single light down there is someone – a person that's living his or her life and making it through the day. And I can see each and every one of them from places like the Tower or over look point, and it's just so… humbling and I feel so… so small."

Blake's attention is completely on Yang, the boxer still sputtering through her thoughts, Blake smiles gently at the sight and her chest flutters from just listening to her.

"And it just always felt wrong to _even consider_ bringing someone up here that wasn't… who isn't special." Yang turns red, the boxer unsure of what she had just said.

"I get it." Blake offers a reassuring smile, "I like you too, Yang."

 _ **Can I stop the flow of time? Can I swim in your divine?**_

 **3 years and 10 months ago **

A heavy sigh reverberates through the hotel room that the young Agent is shacked up in until they crack the case she's on.

This particular case dealt with an international human trafficking ring, current investigation leads has brought Yang to Vacuo. A few case files are strewn out on the coffee table, a few empty energy drink cans scatter around the edges.

Lilac eyes catch the flashing icon on her Scroll, she missed Blake's call while she was in the shower. Yang smiles once she catches sight of the icon that indicated she had a voicemail waiting.

She loves it when Blake would leave her a voice mail, the writer would read poems that she had scribbled down, talk about her day briefly, reminisce on some of their favorite moments together, or talk about the things Yang does that still gives her butterflies to this day.

The Agent takes a seat on the couch, turns the volume up all the way on her Scroll and hits the play button.

" _Hey babe, hope you're remembering to take breaks when you can – I know you'll get that break through and then you can come home."_

Yang feels her lips twitch upwards into a smile, there was something about hearing Blake's voice that always lifted her spirit.

" _I walked by a boxer and his trainer out in the park today, and of course I thought of you – I thought of the first time that I went to go watch you fight. I'm sure you remember that one just fine, you tried to wink at me mid-round and caught a left-cross with your jaw."_

Light laughter fills the air, of course Yang remembers that match – she got an earful from her coach after that stunt.

 _ **And I will give you everything baby. But can you feel this energy? Take it. You can have the best of me baby.**_

 **4 years, 10 months, 1 week, and 1 day ago**

"I love it." Yang holds up the matching necklaces.

Blake beams at her girlfriend, "Happy first anniversary." The Faunus leans over to plant a kiss on her temple, before she could pull away she feels that familiar embrace envelope her completely.

"I love you." Soft lips tickle the side of her neck and the warm breathe sends shivers down Blake's spine.

"And I, you."

Yang will never get enough of that.

"Well… I wasn't sure what to get you, because I wanted it to be special, some how." The boxer pulls away and reaches into the back pocket of her jeans, "I… I wrote you a letter." She holds out the envelope, "I thought that, since you're going to be a writer and all, it would be pretty meaningful…"

With two hands, Blake carefully picks up the letter, it's thick, and scrawled on the front side in Yang's nicest cursive is Blake's name.

"A letter?" Blake looks over the envelope, the weight felt like something otherworldly, as if someone had gone to the moon and gave her a piece of it.

"You… do you think it's cheap? I knew I should've gotten you earrings or a bracelet." Yang runs a nervous hand through her hair, "I… I'm sorry that – "

"Yang, I can't wait to read this." Blake cuts her off, a knowing grin on her lips, "I can't remember the last time I got a letter. And… it's definitely special, do you know why?"

"Because I wrote it?" The boxer throws out.

Blake lets out a light laugh, "Because since you wrote it, these words are going to stay with me for a very long time." She steps closer to her girlfriend, "Yang, I've always thought that your words are more precious than any jewel… and for you to write them down and give them to me – it's like you handed over a trove of treasure just for me."

"R-Really?" Yang lit up, "I'm so glad I did it then."

Blake looks down at the letter in hand, "It's pretty thick." The comment slipped out in a most pleased tone.

"I had a lot I wanted to tell you." Yang smiles sheepishly.

Oum, Blake could give the most loving of kisses that would always stay with Yang no matter what.

 _ **Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low. Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow.**_

 **Present Day**

The song ends, but Yang doesn't make any moves to put on another one.

"Oum, why does the night sky always remind me of you?" Her voice slightly hoarse and her whole body felt absolutely exhausted, but these thoughts kept spinning through her head and wouldn't let her sleep through the rest of the flight.

Absentmindedly, the old boxer goes through the different applications on her Scroll, intent on finding something to help pass the time.

Her finger slipped slightly and missed the icon that opens up the other games on her Scroll, instead her phonebook opened up and the icon leading to her voice mailbox caught her eyes.

Yang never cleaned out her voice mailbox because she rarely missed calls that warranted a voice mail.

She counted to five, after that she was going to exit out of the phonebook and probably reopen that zombie helicopter game.

But she doesn't.

Her thumb glided over the screen and then hit the voicemail icon.

Her eyes scanned the dates and names of each of the associated voicemails – they're all by the same number and person.

The volume of her headphones are turned up a bit louder.

" _Hey babe, hope you're remembering to take breaks when you can – I know you'll get that break through and then you can come home."_

* * *

A/N

6 more chapters left on this story. I thought this little detour wasn't going to be too much, but I thought wrong on that haha. Definitely got pretty invested into this story and I hope you guys enjoy the conclusion of this story line.

Hope you enjoyed the read.

Cheers,

DevilRed


	8. Track 8: Hands Down

_**Hands Down – Dashboard Confessional**_

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Blake?" Iliya's sleepy voice carried out lightly.

"I'm just going to go write for a bit, go back to sleep." Blake leans over gingerly to plant a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's head.

"Mmm…" A content smile made it's way to the sleeping Faunus' face, "Alright…" Without another word, she fell back into a slumber.

Golden eyes that practically glowed in the dawn light looked over her girlfriend – Iliya had been everything Blake needed when things started to fall apart with Adam. She was loyal, steadfast, and caring through the whole ordeal – it was no wonder that the chameleon Faunus had made her way to her heart.

That's why it was a no brainer when Iliya asked for something more from Blake, something she was more than happy to oblige.

All that was left is their piece of happily ever after.

Those were the thoughts that raced through Blake's head while she made way to her office. She gently closed the door behind her and a soft click echoed through out the room. Her laptop was neatly closed on top of her desk and a few notes that she scrawled out for her latest work were stacked in a messy pile.

She sat down at the desk with her legs tucked underneath her; the sight of that _corny_ bee and that _silly_ pun caught her eye once more.

Blake opened up her laptop, a word document already open to the very first story that she was trying to get published through her company.

But she couldn't get to work, instead she leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling.

She decided that it was too quiet and that maybe some music would help get her going – writing was as therapeutic to her as much as it was a headache. Deft hands swiped across the track pad and the mouse navigated to the music icon. Scrolling through a couple stations before settling on a rock genre.

The writer turned up the volume a bit, but not so loud that it could be heard outside of the room.

 _ **Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep**_

The Faunus had an intent gaze that flitted over the screen of her laptop, she managed to type out a few paragraphs and was in the process of going back to ensure that it melded in well with the rest of the story.

The premise included a Princess that had outgrown life inside the castle and had grown a rebellious streak as she came of age. Ultimately, she decides to run away from the castle in order to explore life on the outside.

Currently the Princess' travel has brought her upon a humble foot soldier that lived in a village not so far from the castle. The young man had begun showing the Princess the basics of what life is like outside the castle, but he was still unaware of whom this strange woman's true identity is.

And the Princess was discovering a peculiar attraction to the foot soldier.

Blake stopped right about there, unsure of how to start describing the beginning attraction between the Princess and the foot soldier. Should it be subtle and drawn out? Enough so that it isn't so obvious to the reader? Or should it be obvious to the reader and then go down the route of frustrating the reader for how oblivious or naïve the two characters are with the new development?

And then how should she roll that in with the Princess' true reason for running away? Blake dropped vague hints that alluded to the Princess' engagement to a neighboring kingdom's Prince, but had yet to out right reveal it.

She closed her eyes tightly and rubbed at her temples.

 _ **These hearts they race, from self-control.**_

Blake decided to take a break from writing, she glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 6 in the morning, which was evident by the beginning daylight's ray shining through her office window.

Amber eyes looked over the contents of her desk, a few pictures of her closest friends from college brought a smile to her face. Ruby (who had skipped ahead two grades) was the epitome of innocence when she first met her, by the time they graduated the small red head had grown a few more inches and her character and personality matured far beyond her years. Weiss' cool exterior melted away to someone who was still stern but caring for her closest friend, something Blake attributed to her dating Ruby for a better part of her college years.

And then Yang, the sunny blond with a big smile.

Oum, she loved watching the two of them grow… together.

 _ **My hopes are so high, that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me, so I die happy.**_

It was still there, buried at the bottom of the closet in her office.

Iliya didn't pay much attention to it, the woman probably thought it was just another box of materials that Blake used while writing.

It was partially true.

Yang had purchased the small wooden chest for Blake as a birthday present, the young gymnast used to write so many stories on the back of scratch papers, in notebooks, on old pieces of homework… but the young writer to be didn't have the heart to throw it all away.

So the bouncy boxer remedied the situation by buying her that wooden chest, somewhere for Blake to keep all her old hand written stories.

As well as any other precious memories.

 _ **The words are hushed lets not get busted; Just lay entwined here, undiscovered.**_

There was so many of them – precious memories, just laying inside that chest

Pictures, poems, short stories, and even old napkins that were etched with words, which immortalized the moment, they were written.

And then a few letters.

 _ **Hands down this is the best date I can ever remember. Always remember.**_

Her hands stayed steady despite the weight it carried.

The envelope which she had opened countless times and the messy handwriting that could undoubtedly belong to one person.

How long had it been since the last time she's read this letter? Since she has even touched this letter?

Blake sat on the floor with the small chest still opened in front of her, nimble fingers opening the envelope and then clutching the thick stack of paper inside.

 _To the lovely Blake Belladonna,_

 _Happy Anniversary._

 _And I love you, more than you'll ever know._

 _I wasn't too sure what to get you for our first Anniversary, I wasn't sure what to do because all my ideas that I came up with just didn't seem right. Like it wasn't enough to convey how deeply I love the fact that we've been together for a whole year now. Before you, I never really saw myself being together with anyone for so long, but then you came along and made my heart do things I never thought possible._

 _When we first kissed, I saw the future flash in front of my eyes – and it all had to do with you._

It still gave her butterflies.

 _ **And you stood at the door with your hands on my waist. And you kissed me like you meant it.**_

Blake clenched her jaw.

She finished reading the letter for a third time that morning.

The butterflies in her stomach still haven't faded away.

But despite how giddy she felt on the inside, Blake began to choke up. The silent sobs drowned out by the riff of the guitar. Her gaze resting on a picture that sat on her desk of her and Iliya while they took a trip together down to Menagerie.

"Dammit, Yang." Blake's voice strained out into the morning light, "Just… damn it all."

 _ **And I knew that you meant it, that you meant it.**_

* * *

 **A/N**

AKALoveless: I'm here for you broski, I think we all can appreciate a good hurt every now and then! Really dig your taste in music ;)

steelbone532: I hope you think that the rest of this story is just as good then.

GrnDrgnzrd: Enjoyed your newest story too, I hope you continue writing that one.

To everyone else, thank you for your support of this story - I get just as happy seeing more people following this story as I do whenever I get reviews.

Hope you enjoyed the read.

Cheers,

DevilRed


End file.
